Happier Times
by Risha-K
Summary: A recount of the 'happier' times shared by Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Every partnership has its little mess-ups, and theirs is no exception.
1. I told you not to play with sharp things

'Happier' Times 

Hello: Well, my first Star Wars story for you. I wasn't intending to upload this story first, but my Padmè and Anakin hasn't been typed up yet so here this story is. So, this story is meant to be about the 'happier' times in Anakin's and Obi-Wan's lives. Note Obi-Wan is my favorite character so he'll probably always come off best in most situations. Ho ho. Uhm, Anakin is about 12 and Obi-Wan is in the sexy Ep. II look, OK? Ok, off we go.

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucus. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

It was slightly worrying. Not terrifying. But worrying.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Master?" Anakin asked, viewing the blades with a suspicious eye.

"Of course it is," Obi-Wan said, trying very hard to hide the mischievous glint in his eye. He may be a Jedi Knight, but he wasn't above teasing his padawan in any every given situation, "You just have to relax. If you continue to struggle I could very well cut your skin and not just this creature that seems to have attached itself to you."

Anakin gulped. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"No? I suppose I wouldn't or else I'd have the fearful power of _Master_ Skywalker on me, wouldn't I?" Obi-Wan said, rather enjoying it being _him_ teasing his padawan, and not the other way around for once.

"Master don't mock me, it's not fair," Anakin moaned. He gave a little scream, "It's moving! Master, it's moving! Please! Kill it, it's moving!"

Obi-Wan stopped teasing his padawan and decided to finally get serious on the matter at hand. A rather thin, ugly, slug-like creature was crawling its way up Anakin's arm. In a moment of genius he had decided to tease his padawan by saying he had to cut the creature off. This he had called 'plan A'. Obi-Wan looked at the creature again and saw it was obviously holding on rather tightly to Anakin's arm because it was now turning a rather worrying shade of white. Even so, he decided to carry out plan A.

"Master," Anakin prompted, voice quivering.

Obi-Wan took the scissors and managed to prise them underneath the creature. He turned the scissors on their side and cut down. The slug-like thing fell to the ground: dead. Unfortunately for Anakin, it wasn't the only thing that his Master had cut.

"My skin! You cut my skin!" he cried out incredulously. "How on Naboo could you cut my skin? You're a Jedi Knight, these things just don't happen!"

Obi-Wan couldn't quite believe it himself. As Anakin had said he was a Jedi Knight and Jedi Knights just didn't make mistakes like that. He looked at the small, but deep, cut in Anakin's arm and then into his eyes. They were full of misbelief. As were his own he assumed.

"Oh. That wasn't supposed to happen," was all he managed to stumble out of his mouth in reply to Anakin's question. "I, uh, think we should, uh, get that cleaned up. I wonder if I have any bacta patches or something around here."

"We aren't going to the medical ward?"

"No, I don't think it's serious enough for that. No. Definitely not. Nope. Not at all. Not at all," Obi-Wan continued, more to himself then Anakin.

Anakin pressed his finger to the cut and walked over to his master, "Oh I see. We wouldn't want to embarrass Master Kenobi in front of his superiors would we?"

"Anakin, how could you possibly think that of me? I just think your wound isn't so serious that we need to disturb the grave work the healers do," Obi-Wan said, trying desperately to redeem some respect.

Anakin smiled, "You're an idiot Master."

Obi-Wan stopped looking for a patch and looked at his grinning apprentice. He was about to flare up at him for being so disrespectful, but realised, in light of the current situation, that he was, in fact, an idiot. Albeit a clever idiot.

"It seems for once I shall have to agree with you," he said, adopting a sheepish grin, "Especially considering all I had to do to get that thing to let go of you was stroke it."

Anakin's grin dropped like a lead weight, "I beg your pardon?"

Obi-Wan decided the best way to get out of this was by laughing. He walked over to his padawan and ruffled the young boy's hair and smiled down at him, "I'm sorry Anakin."

Anakin, never one to walk away from a humorous situation smiled also. Obi-Wan couldn't see his eyes but he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Oh no Master," Anakin said the smile growing ever wider, "For you see it should be me who should be forgiven since you have just invoked the wrath of _Master_ Anakin Skywalker!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock and he braced himself for what he knew what coming his way: the infamous Skywalker charge.

And so Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan learner Anakin Skywalker passed a leisurely Wednesday afternoon: beating each other up.


	2. Blackmail: not for minors

Hello: Chapter 2 my pretties. This one just sprang up as I was writing it but I've got another 3 stories in the making so don't fear about my brain. I hope I don't offend anyone by this story; it's just the thought of Mace being 'beautified' seemed good to me. Uhm. Yeah. This one kinda ended up a bit long. Not the intention. Still, enjoy!

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucus. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

"You don't look so good Master Kenobi," Master Windu said, eyeing a rather blue and puffy Obi-Wan Kenobi.

'If you think I came off bad you should see my apprentice,' Obi-Wan mused to himself proudly. "Yes, well, uh, Anakin and I we were, uhm, we were…"

"Trying to contain a wild snake," Anakin finished quickly for his master. Which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Yes! Yes, a snake!" Obi-Wan replied, pouncing on Anakin's reply.

Mace raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "A snake?"

"Uh huh. Very large it was. Powerful too. Now, Anakin and I must leave we, uh, have a dinner to cook," Obi-Wan stammered, desperately thinking of a way to leave the conversation. He bowed to Master Windu, put a hand on his padawan's shoulder and started to drag him away. As he did he turned back to Mace and shouted, "We hope you have a good tanning session!"

"What did you say that for?" Mace heard Anakin whisper to his Master.

"Oh I don't know," Obi-Wan said, trying to look back at Mace slyly only to find him still looking at him. "He's looking, quick, run!"

And off they went. Leaving Mace to think of them only as a pair of idiots. He started to walk away when he realised something. How on Naboo did they know he had tanning sessions? He thought it was his little secret. He started to panic.

"Why did you tell him that?" Anakin moaned when they were safely inside their apartment. He was, of course, referring to Obi-Wan telling Master Windu to have a 'good tanning session'. "It was supposed to be my secret."

"Not now Anakin. Go and break some china in your room or something. Just, you know, leave me alone for a while. I need time to recuperate my strength. After last nights… attack I'm not quite feeling myself. Go on now Anakin," a rather tired looking Obi-Wan said as he shooed his apprentice into his room. His apprentice grumbled but did as he was told. Obi-Wan let out a thankful breath and slid down the chrome door he was resting on. Then, without him even knowing it, he was asleep.

"Stupid Obi-Wan," Anakin mumbled as he kicked the ground in his bedroom. "Telling Master Windu," and here he put on a whiny Obi-Wan voice, "To have a 'good tanning session'. Bloody boot licker."

Anakin walked over to the mirror in his room and examined himself. He was looking rather worse for wear. There was a funny blue line around his neck where Obi-Wan had tried to strangle him and his bottom lip was looking strangely balloon-like. He didn't want to look at the rest of his body because he knew there were similar injuries across it. He scowled. He knew he had commenced the fighting last night but Obi-Wan had deserved it, especially since he had cut his arm. His master didn't get out of the fight totally unscathed though. His right eye was a rather fetching shade of blueberry and there were little puncture marks all over his body were Anakin had successfully bitten him. Embarrassingly, though, his master had won the fight with a sudden attack of tickling which Anakin had no defence against. Next time though. Anakin looked at his pale reflection in the mirror again. If only he could get his healthy Tatooine tan back. Hello. Tan. Tan was along the same lines as fake tan. Anakin giggled to himself and walked over to his door. He had just thought of the most perfect thing. First he had to get out of his and Obi-Wan's apartment though. He waved his hand over the lock sensor of his door and the door unlocked quietly. Anakin knelt down, opened the door slightly and poked his head out of it. He couldn't see anything. Obi-Wan wasn't in sight. He smiled to himself, straightened up and walked out of his door. He walked as quickly as he could to the door when a strange sound pierced the silence. He looked around. He couldn't see anything. So he continued to walk. But there it was again. This time he looked at the room closer. Then he saw where the sound was coming from. Covered in a grey blanket and propped against the door with a furry teddy bear by his side was Obi-Wan. Anakin stared at the scene with a raised eyebrow. Where did that blanket come from? He didn't remember Obi-Wan owning one of those. And he knew for a fact he didn't own a teddy bear. He scratched his head. He hadn't put them there so where had they come from? It didn't matter much now, because he had something much more important to do. He had to get out. But how on Naboo was he going to do that when Obi-Wan was sleeping in front of the flipping exit? Anakin sighed when he realised the answer.

'Not the window again, please no,' he thought to himself remembering his last scuffle with the window. He sighed. It was the only way. He just had to hope this time he wouldn't break his ankle on the jump down from his window to the ground.

Anakin looked at his fingers. They were all rather swollen looking. Despite his best efforts not to break anything he was sure he had broken **all** the fingers on his right hand. He scowled. He knew what Obi-Wan would say if he told him what had happened:

"Well that's what you get for trying to grab onto a windowsill while hurtling down to the ground at 200 mph."

He'd just have to make up some lie and ignore the pain while he put his plan into action. It sure hurt though. A door tinkled shut and Anakin looked at the neon lit beauty parlour. He smiled. In the dark night _something_, shrouded in a black cloak, was trying to leave the salon un-noticed. Anakin got up off the cold step he was sitting on.

"Lovely evening we're having no, Master Windu?" he said, sliding up behind Windu like a cat would on it's prey.

"Padawan Skywalker!" Mace said, freezing in his tracks. He turned around to face Anakin, fearful eyes glinting through his dark cloak.

"Not trying to hide something behind that cloak are you? Evidence of a tanning session maybe?"

Mace grabbed onto Anakin's bruised shoulders, "You won't tell anyone? Please, no one!"

Anakin chuckled, "Of course not. If,"

"If what?" Mace asked sceptically.

"If you do things for me. Back me up."

Mace stood up to his whole height, "Are you blackmailing me Padawan Skywalker?"

Anakin stopped. Blackmailing a Jedi Master at age 12. Wow, that was an achievement and a half. He smiled, he definitely wasn't going to let it get away from him, "It would appear I am. So, you help me when I ask and I won't tell anyone about your secret. Deal?" He said, holding out his left, unbroken hand.

Mace couldn't believe it. He was being blackmailed. By a kid no less. What was the world coming to? But he didn't want his secret to get out.

"Fine," he said shaking Anakin's hand, "I'll help you. But you promised. Force help you if you break it!" he swore at Anakin. Then, he pulled his hood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Anakin shouted. "I wanna know why. I want to know why you get a fake tan, I mean, it's not like you need it," he said, eyeing the Master's fine skin.

Mace stopped and sighed, "How do you think I keep this other-worldly glow hmm? It all takes work. I may have the skin but I don't have the glow! I have respect for my looks. Unlike some people" Mace muttered while eyeing the beaten-up boy. Then he walked off into the night. Again.

Anakin stared at Mace's fading silhouette: shocked. He'd just insulted him! Then he remembered. He owned him.

'Oh yes!' he thought. 'Now, Obi-Wan, I own the key to kicking your butt 24/7.'

Anakin grinned. Blackmail was dead fun!


	3. Marilyn Manson?

Hello: I saw Ep. III again yesterday so I'm high on Star Wars testosterone. So here's the third instalment in my saga. I'm going to call Obi-Wan Obi from now on probably because I'm too lasy to type Obi-Wan all the time. I'm beginning to get into my good stories now. The best _should_ be coming alone next time. But it isn't here yet so read the 3rd chapter. I made up Nebroir by the way. I'm not getting at Marilyn Manson in this song because I happen to like 'The Fight Song' but I thought it was appropriate as a song Obi would hate. Also, it was a very hard part of the story for me to write. So don't hurt it. I'm so sick of this chapter so if there are mistakes in it screw it! Other than that, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucus. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

"And that is why I have decided to send you and your Padawan to Nebroir for a week," Mace Windu said, finally ending some dull explanation for sending Obi-Wan and Anakin on some 'mission'. Obi-Wan mentally awoke himself.

"I understand Master," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin and I shall go to Nebroir for a week and do what we can to calm the situation there."

"Rely on your communication skills, we will," Master Yoda said in his usual 'cryptic' speech.

"I understand Master. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said as he bowed. Then, with a swish of his cloak, he left the council room.

"Why send Obi-Wan on dull mission are we?" Yoda asked Mace when Obi-Wan was safely out of the room.

Mace smiled happily behind his hands, "Well, his apprentice always seems so keen on off-planet missions so I thought we would send him on as many missions as we could. To make him happy. That Obi-Wan has to go with Anakin is his fault, and not mine."

Yoda nodded. Not understanding at all.

"Have you packed your things?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin as he lent against the boy's doorframe.

Anakin, who obviously hadn't been listening to anything Mace had been saying, nodded and asked Obi-Wan happily, "So why are we going on this mission again?" His eyes brightened up. "Is it dangerous?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes Anakin. That's it. We're going to a dangerous planet on a dangerous mission. Why else?"

'Why else would they punish me?' Obi-Wan asked himself. 'Oh Force. Why me? First a quacky mentor, second an idiot apprentice and now a Jedi Council that hates me. It's not fair.'

"Well let's us get going then!" Anakin said, bringing Obi-Wan out of his 'I hate life' moment, as he bounded out of the door.

Obi-Wan punched the air. Except without any enthusiasm. "Oh yay. I _so_ can't wait."

Nebroir was dull. And drab. And dreary. And -, Force, the alliterations could go on forever. By the time Obi-Wan and Anakin had reached Nebroir it was nighttime. But it wasn't an amazing night because there were no darned stars in the sky. Or sun. Or moon. Or other distant planets. Or anything. It was just black sky.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan. We're exceptionally pleased to have you here at this difficult time," a native of Nebroir said to Obi-Wan. He was obviously dressed in what the Nebroirians considered their 'best' clothing but, even to Obi-Wan's standards, looked like a man wrapped in a loincloth sack.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you. I can understand why you may need a Jedi here to negotiate the soil transfer between yourselves and the natives," he said, trying desperately to hide the sarcasm from his voice.

The loincloth man nodded, "Yes, I'm glad you see the desperate situation we're in. We wouldn't want a war to come out of this would we?"

Obi-Wan shook his head but he was sure Anakin's ears had pricked up at the word 'war'. Obi-Wan mentally kicked him.

"Now, if you would allow me to show you to your room. We're very proud of it actually. Done it up to your standards we have."

Anakin, who had been trailing behind his Master and the bagman, suddenly looked up. 'Room'? Surely he has meant rooms. Right?

"Force almighty!" Anakin breathed as he looked around the room. Compared to the monotonous rooms Anakin had seen on the planet so far their room was a palace. Heck, even compared to his and Obi-Wan's apartment at the Jedi Temple this room was a palace. It even had a mini water feature in the middle!

"You like?" The bagman, who was actually called Senoi, asked Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin couldn't nod back fast enough.

"Oh good. We spent a long time on this room so that when we actually got visitors we could make them happy. Look, we even put complimentary human-music in the room for you," he said as he walked over to a lot of buttons on the wall. He pressed a big green one that looked like it had an arrow on it and suddenly the room was filled with a very odd song. Senoi grinned manically.

_Nothing suffocates you more than  
The passing of everyday human events  
Isolation is the oxygen mask you make  
Your children breath into survive_

And on it went. Obi-Wan felt ill. What a terrible song! How could this awful man with this odd, metallically voice actually be singing about fighting and guns and such! It was awful. He felt nauseous. He was trying exceptionally hard to hide this fact from Anakin and Senoi but every passing second of the song made him feel angrier and angrier, which he assumed was the intention. And then, he saw stars. Funny bright colours whizzed passed his eyes and he felt like a child in a candy store.

'Oooh! Candy! Mommy, can I have candy? I wanna eaaaaat,'

The song stopped.

Obi-Wan shook his head. 'What in Sith was that?'

Anakin stopped moving his head up and down and smiled at his Master.

"Wow! Let's do that again!

"NO!" Obi-Wan shouted as he reached out to grab Anakin. Then he realised he had just shouted the word out and straightened his tunic instead.

"No," he said more calmly.

"Aw," Anakin said as he pottered over the bedroom.

"I suppose I should leave you two now that…" Senoi started.

"Master!" Anakin shouted as he came running out of the bedroom.

"Yes Anakin?"

"Master! There's only one bed! ONE DOUBLE BED!"

"Oh. Calm down now Anakin. I'm sure we can work something out."

Senoi blinked. "Is a double bed not satisfactory? We were told couples slept together in the same bed."

Anakin and Obi-Wan blinked simultaneously.

"C…couple?" Anakin managed to splutter out.

"You two aren't a couple? I mean, there's two and you and all so that does make you a couple right?"

"Well, yes, there are two of us, but…" Obi-Wan began.

"Oh! OH! I see. You two are getting a divorce. Oh, I understand. Oh I'm terribly sorry."

Obi-Wan sighed. "No. You don't see anything. Couples, or people who sleep in the same bed, are people who are romantically connected. Anakin and I are just," and here he stopped as he tried to think of a word that wouldn't confuse Senoi more, "A team. That's all. We work together. I certainly don't love him. Not at all."

Anakin looked up at his master. His small eyes covered by his hair.

"Besides," Obi-Wan added, "Jedi don't fall in love."

Senoi still didn't understand, Obi-Wan could feel it, but he nodded anyway.

"Uh, yes, well, I think it's time I was leaving. Bye now!" He said as he dashed out of the room.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well wasn't that interesting. Now, I think it's time we went to bed. Come along Anakin."

"Yes Master," Anakin replied in a dull tone as he followed his master into the bedroom.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how he had done it but somehow he had managed to get Anakin into the double bed with little complaint. And now both of them were staring at the ceiling in complete silence. Obi-Wan was lying squarely in the middle of his designated bed space while Anakin was lying as far away from his master as he could. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. He was sure that if he moved to his left a little his apprentice would roll himself off the bed. He thought about it but decided against it. Something was wrong with Anakin. He could feel it. Instead, Obi-Wan tried to look into Anakin's mind using the Force, but all he got was 'I'm not a slave to a gun that doesn't exist'. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin was mentally playing that awful song? But why? It was dreadful! Especially the 'fight!' bit. Jedi weren't supposed to listen to songs that condoned fighting. It just wasn't natural. Obi-Wan shook his head. Why couldn't Anakin listen to more soothing songs?

'Something that would stimulate his brain more like,' Obi-Wan thought. 'He certainly needs it if he wants to catch up with me in the academic stakes.'

Obi-Wan sighed again.

"Good night Anakin."

"Yep," Anakin replied. Then he turned out the lights and the pair were plunged into darkness.

Obi-Wan awoke to a sharp pain in his back.

'What?' Obi-Wan thought. Something stabbed into his back again. 'What in Sith is that?'

Obi-Wan moved to his left a little and the sharp pain stopped. He lifted the covers up slightly and saw that this pointy thing was actually Anakin's toe. He tutted and moved down to get back to sleep. But then a fist landed on his lip.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted aloud but there was no reply as Anakin was obviously a deep sleeper.

Then he was elbowed in the shoulder. Obi-Wan pushed his apprentice to the left and decided he would try and go back to sleep. But then he was bombarded with fists, toes, nails and any other part of Anakin that would harm him.

"For Sith's sake!" Obi-Wan swore as he felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes. He would have to harm Anakin somehow. So he punched his apprentice's back and pushed him even further to the left.

'There! That should do it.' Obi-Wan thought as he slid under the covers again

And then he was stabbed by Anakin's toe again. The tears flowed from Obi-Wan's eyes.

'That's it!' Obi-Wan thought as he wiped his eyes with his hands, and then took Anakin by the shoulders. He shook his apprentice as strongly as he could until Anakin finally opened his eyes in a dazed shock.

"Eh? Was that, was that, an earthquake?" He asked only half-awake. Obi-Wan took his hands off Anakin's shoulder. Anakin then realised his shoulder was wet. His eyes widened then he jumped out of the bed faster than Obi-Wan thought was physically possible. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Where's the shower? Oh Force where's the shower?" he said as dashed out of the room.

Obi-Wan didn't understand. It was only his tears. It wasn't like he had –

'Oh Force!' Obi-Wan thought as he jumped out of the bed and ran after Anakin.

"No you idiot! It's only tears! Not pee! It's just my fricking tears! Anakin! ANAKIN!"


	4. I swear!

'Happier' Times

Hello: To get rid of my melancholy I thought I'd write this, but as I did I noticed all the questions it raised. Well, I'm passed caring. This chapter is just a little harmless fun and I'm not hinting at anything. And yeah, Zoro 'appears' in this one. You'll see. Heaven knows why I put it there though. Not very humorous this one but you'll get over it. Meddles are some vegetables I made up. They can be like carrots but any colour you want. Anyway, the time is coming near for Anakin to advance to the grand age of… 13 so any wonderful ideas would be appreciated. Finally, happy Halloween and Revenge of the Sith day. Whoo

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucas. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

Something wasn't right. Ever since they had returned from Nebrior, which was about 6 months ago, Anakin had been giving him strange looks. Even after he'd explained the 'pee' incident. But Obi-Wan had noticed these looks were different than before. And they usually occurred when he was around males. He was giving him one of 'those' looks now too and he was only standing next to him!

"Is there something wrong Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked trying to sound as authoritave as possible.

Anakin looked at him deeply then said, obviously away in a different world, "No. Nothing."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Of course not. Now c'mon, we've got to work with Master Zando and his Padawan today so get a move on."

Zando lunged at Anakin, tearing _something_ as he did.

"Sith!" Anakin swore. Loudly.

"Anakin, for goodness sake, you know I don't like you using that language! I have absolutely no idea where you pick it up. Apologise now!" Obi-Wan demanded of his fuming apprentice. Anakin continued to fume.

'Oh! Bloody, Sith-spawned arse, if you don't listen to me I'm going to ram you up the bu… oh,' Obi-Wan thought. "You know what Anakin? We do need to work on our communication skills don't we?"

"What?" Anakin asked, startled. "Oh doesn't matter. Master, he ripped my robe. Look at this hole!" Anakin held up his cloak. There was a rather fetching 'Z' carved though it.

"Wow Master. Cool, can you teach me how to do that?" Zando's apprentice, Ori, asked, his puppy face alive with admiration for his master.

Obi-Wan walked over to Zando and patted his shoulder. "Ha, I don't think so. He never taught me. Selfish sod."

"Master," Anakin cried out in outrage. "First you don't defend me and my cloak and now you're using bad language. You're also…. also," he trailed off.

Obi-Wan gave Zando a rolling eye look and went over to Anakin. "Such high morals all of a sudden. Alright, I'll get him to pay for a new cloak-" Zando let out a groan, "-And when we get back we'll work on this bad language we've developed alright? And you will pay, won't you Zando," Obi-Wan said as he turned around to face his friend.

"Of course I will," Zando laughed, "And I'm sorry to have ripped your cloak in the first place Padawan Anakin."

Anakin noticed Zando had the same annoying 'young/padawan' thing going on as Obi-Wan. He scowled. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Well, I think that is enough sparring for today. Time to go Anakin, c'mon. See you later Ori," Obi-Wan said as he ruffled the young boy's hair. Anakin stared at Obi-Wan just that bit harder. "You too Zando, I'm expecting a new robe, don't forget!"

"Don't worry, I won't forget," the man laughed and he walked over to Obi-Wan and gave him a hug and said good naturedly, "Keep yourself alright, don't let that apprentice kill you or something."

"I'll be alright, he saves me almost as many times as he gets me into trouble. We must go, Anakin say 'bye'." Anakin didn't reply. He was biting his lip and looking puzzled. "Never mind," Obi-Wan sighed as he walked out of the room.

"Anakin, do you have a problem or something?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as they were in their apartment.

"No, why?" he still had his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because you didn't say 'goodbye' to anyone, and you appear to have been contemplating something ever since we left."

"Have I? Sorry Master," he was **still** dreaming.

Obi-Wan grunted. "Fine. Come and help me prepare dinner then."

Anakin was cutting up some meddles (as well as his fingers Obi-Wan noticed. He really wasn't with it) when suddenly Obi-Wan kicked Anakin's shin. Anakin immediately bent down and began to swear.

"Ow! Oh holy Si… uhm, sight!"

"Wow Anakin, that's much better. You even remembered without warning."

"What was that for?" Anakin demanded as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I had to do something to bring you out of your reverie. Plus, I wanted to see if you would swear."

"You know, Master, I could get you in a lot of trouble for being an abusive Master. I've certainly got the damage to prove it."

"Oh come on Anakin, you know I love you really," Obi-Wan said, rather enjoying himself. To his surprise, though, his words seemed to have a negative effect on his Padawan. His face froze

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Anakin hesitated, "Sitting down, maybe?"

"Alright then," Obi-Wan replied questiongly. He sat down on the couch and realised Anakin was sitting, rather tensely, as far away from him on the couch as possible.

"If this is still about that Nebroir situation I'm telling you…' Obi-Wan began.

"Uh, no master, "Anakin fidgeted, "It's just… You and Master Zando are awfully close…"

"Well we did grow up together."

"You grew up with females too right?" Anakin asked quickly.

"Yes…"

"Oh. Well, uhm…" Anakin fidgeted some more.

"What? For Sith sake, what is it?"

"Are you gay Master?" There. He had said it.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to think first. Gay? Oh Sith. He honestly thought that? Had he brought him up wrong or something? Why did he think that?

"I beg your pardon!"

"Are you… g, g, g, gay?"

Obi-Wan clutched his head. "Your so dense sometimes Anakin. Of course I'm not…" and then it hit him. "Yes, yes I am."

Anakin sat up a little straighter. "You are?"

"Well duh," he flopped his hand over for exaggeration, "I'm so glad you finally worked it out. Taken a load of my mind. C'mon, man-to-man hug."

Anakin jumped off the couch. "Maybe, maybe later."

"Oh c'mon now, please?"

Anakin was out of the room faster than Obi-Wan could count.

'Ha ha, he's so dense sometimes. Of course I'm not gay. He really does bring these things on himself sometimes," Obi-Wan's face fell. "Oh. Oh dear. What have I just brought on myself more like? What if he tells someone? And how was he supposed to tell him he **wasn't** gay when he had just told him he was?'

He sank to the floor. That probably wasn't the wisest decision he had made in his life. He squirmed. Nope, it was definitely a bad decision.

"Oh Sith, I really was an idiot this time."

As he said that the words 'Your language is terrible young man' appeared eerily on the chrome fridge. Obi-Wan decided he needed a drink.


End file.
